1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used for the supporting of apparatus used for the playing of table tennis. In particular, the secure holding of ping pong paddles and table tennis balls so that such equipment remains easily accessible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art regarding such devices is rather sparce, however, it is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 713,762 by Haskell. However, such devices hold the paddles such that both the handle and the paddle head are in contact with the supporting device. Accordingly, such devices cause abrasion and wear of the paddle head with the result that the paddle head fabric becomes separated from the paddle head and in many cases the paddle head board itself becomes warped.
The means shown in prior art devices for holding the table tennis balls is simply a container supporting device designed without regard to the shaking of the holder itself and allows the balls as well as the paddles to be shaken out of position on the holder and thereby fall to the floor thus becoming lost or damaged.
It is an object of this invention to provide a holder that will support table tennis paddles in such a manner that they cannot be shaken out of the holding device and which further holds the paddles such that the paddle heads do not contact the device or each other thus preventing the abrasion wear and warping of paddle heads.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a ball holding apparatus which allows easy removal thereof but which will prevent such balls from being shaken out of the apparatus holder.